Hundred Acre Warehouse
by WriteRCassie
Summary: When the lost Roo toy is found, Pete and Myka find that it is an artifact. Not only that, it is a bifurcated artifact, the second part being the toy Kanga. The two agents track it to New York and go through a numerous amount of challenges to try and find it. Meanwhile, back at the Warehouse, the others have a bit of artefact trouble. Your typical snag, bag and tag fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Pete! I told you a thousand times not to play with Lewis Carrols' mirror!" Pete heard Myka's voice pierce through the silent aisles of the warehouse.

Pete ignored her and continued his epic table tennis rally with himself. This stuff was way too awesome to just store away.

Myka appeared next to him, startling him. He jumped, dropping the table tennis and it landed on the table. The ball bounce past him and before he could blink, it bounced once, twice, a third time before disappearing below the shelves.

"Mykes! Don't do that!" he complained.

"Pete! There's a reason that the mirror was moved to the Dark Vault! It's dangerous," she pointed out.

"Is that the reason you came down here? To keep bugging me about this 'dangerous' stuff?" he said.

"No, but I'm just saying that if you do something like—"

She was cut off by Pete raising his eyebrows. She held out her arms in front of her, palms facing him, and lifted her fingers up towards the ceiling.

"Right. Going off topic. Artie said we got a ping. He wants us to come to his office." She looked at Pete for a while, but then her eyes swivelled to an area behind him. Her head tilted slightly to the side, and he turned around. His reflection was waiting, arms crossed and making kissing movements with his mouth. As soon as he noticed Pete, he dropped his head and started walking away slowly.

"I'll be there in a few," he muttered, and Myka immediately turned around.

Sulking, Pete put the paddle down and grabbed the sheet. Then, waving to his reflection, he covered the mirror with it and turned around. Myka was already further down the aisle, beckoning for him to follow. He quickened his pace into a jog and caught up to his partner, who gave him a quick nod and then turned to examine the artifacts on the right.

Wonder what kind of artifacts we'll be looking for today, Pete thought. Would it be the kind that had them zipped around the world, interviewing girls from different countries? He sure loved those cases. Myka, however, told him to stop getting distracted and focus.

Ahh, those were definitely his favourite cases.

"Hey Myka," Pete asked as they turned a corner and headed straight towards Artie's office, "what's the date today?"

"First of July," she said, narrowing her eyes in question.

"Ha! Pinch and a punch for the first day of the month!" Pete exclaimed, giving her those exact things. Myka gave him a confused look.

"I already said white rabbits," she said.

"No, you didn't," Pete told her.

"Yes, I did. And besides, it's passed noon," she said with a smirk.

Damn, Pete thought as he checked his watch.

When they got to Artie's office, they found him sitting by the computer on his chair, his arms crossed and smiling.

"You're going to love this one," he said, and he ushered them over. Myka and Pete glanced at each other and made their way to the computer.

"What's happened?" Myka asked.

Artie took a deep breath. "Alan Alexander Milne!" he exclaimed. "What do you think when you hear that name?"

Pete thought about it. The name sounded familiar, but the female agent beat him to it.

"He's an English author. Born in 1882. He was best known for writing the tale of Winnie The Pooh," she said.

"Correct!" Artie said, "he _was _responsible for Winnie The Pooh. He wrote it about his sons stuffed toys. Christopher Robin Milne was his sons name, and he was also in the stories. Now, to the point. The toys, as you are aware, are real and are at display in the Stephen A. Schwarzman Building in New York. However-"

"One of the toys is missing," Myka interrupted.

"Yes. Little Roo, who is the son of Kanga. He has been missing for as long as anyone can remember. Some people say he was destroyed."

Artie stood up and walked over to the table to grab a few files, Pete and Myka following close behind.

"But…what's this got to do with the ping?" Myka asked suspiciously.

"I was getting to that," Artie grumbled, and then he looked up. "Roo has been found."

"Wait…are you telling us that the actual Roo toy is an artifact?" Pete asked.

"Not just an artifact," Artie stated, "a bifurcated artifact. The second part…"

He quickly held up a piece of paper, and Myka took it. Pete leaned towards her and looked at it. It was a picture of a toy kangaroo. Kanga.

"Kanga and Roo are bifurcated artifacts," Myka worked out, nodding. "So, what do they do?"

"From what I've got the ping on…"

Artie shuffled past them again and leaned over his computer. Myka stood next to him and they mumbled something amongst themselves. Pete, however, was watching a figure coming down the stairs. Claudia.

"Hey, Clauds. Going somewhere?" he asked.

She looked up. "Hmm? Oh, no. Just hungry. Want something?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm on the job," Pete said, pointing towards Myka and Artie. Claudia smiled and shook her head. She made her way over to Pete and stood next to him. They both watched Artie and Myka talk until Claudia asked what they had found.

"Turns out Kanga and Roo from Winnie the Pooh are bifurcated artifacts," he told her. Then he smiled. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Congratulations, you're a poet and you didn't know it," she said sarcastically.

"I can rhyme any time," Pete chimed.

"That was lame, what a shame," Claudia shot back. Pete faltered.

"Dammit, Claudia!" he exclaimed. With a smile, she walked out of the room.

"Alright. Got it," Pete heard Myka say, and he turned around.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to New York. Come on!" she said, and she tugged his arm. He shrugged at Artie, and we waved him goodbye. They walked down the Umbilicus and outside the Warehouse.

"Strange to think that something like this could be an artifact. Let alone two," Myka suddenly said.

"Is that why you look sad?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. "I used to love reading A. A Milne's works. About old Pooh bear and his friends. Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, and of course, Kanga and Roo."

Pete was confused. "Hang on, wasn't there a few other characters? Like Rabbit, and Owl? And Gopher?"

"They were added to the Disney version," Myka sighed, "they weren't in the original stories."

"Oh."

They got in the car and Pete slipped on his seat belt. He adjusted himself and waited for Myka to start the car, but she didn't. She kept her hands gripped on the wheel.

"Uhh…Mykes?" Pete asked.

Myka looked up. "Hmm?"

"Are you gonna start the car?"

"Oh. Right."

She turned the key and the engine started. Pete couldn't help feel a little worried about his partner. Ever since she found out about this case she had been looking a little preoccupied. He was going to ask what was wrong, but instead he kept his mouth shut and stared at the horizon until they finally got onto the road and drove towards Leena's.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. I didn't think I would any reads, to be honest. Chapter 2 will be uploaded soon, hopefully. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Myka was feeling a bit melancholy. The fact that Artie had basically said to her that one of her favourite childhood stories toys' affected people negatively had been a bit of a low blow. It just goes to prove that almost anything could be an artifact.

She suddenly realized that she had forgotten to tell Pete what the two artifacts do. She turned around, opening her mouth ready to talk, but he beat her to it.

"Do you reckon I would look good in a purple suit?" he asked, examining his arms.

"What?" she asked back, confused.

"You heard me. Do you reckon I would look good in a purple suit?" he repeated.

She just rolled her eyes and watched him flex his arms.

"Anyway, I just realized I forgot to tell you what the artifacts do," said she.

Pete looked up, suddenly interested. "Yes?"

"Artie told me that they put a person into a kind of hallucination. Makes them see things that aren't there," she explained.

"Well, let's just snag, bag and tag them before they start making other people go coo-coo."

She nodded and walked straight into Leena's, calling out the girls name as she did. Pete soon followed, nearly tripping over the bottom doorframe.

Leena came down the stairs, greeting the two with a wave. Myka waved back, only to quickly walk up the stairs and straight to her room.

She was aware of Pete's eyes following her as she went further and further away, although he didn't follow her, which she thought he might. He was a bit stubborn like that. But this time, he stayed back. Which Myka was fine with. She just needed a little private time.

When she got to her room, she shut the door quietly and pressed her back against it, letting out a huge sigh. She listened out for any footsteps that might be coming her way, but she only got silence. Pete was probably downstairs, eating as many cookies as he could cram into his mouth at once.

Dragging her feet along the ground, she made her way towards her bed. She always kept her suitcase underneath, for quick trips away, which they went on a lot.

Immediately, she grabbed her stuffed toy. No matter how much Pete would tease her about it, she was always going to keep it. She held it for a moment, brushing the material gently between her fingertips. A feeling of nostalgia washed over her, filling her with a warm, familiar feeling of comfort. A small smile crept along her lips. Then she gently placed it into the corner of her suitcase, wedging it into place.

Her mouth set in a hard line, she began to pack, subconsciously folding all the clothes the same way her mother taught her. She was on her third shirt when there was a gentle knock on her door, and she turned around.

"Come in," she said loudly. The door opened, and her partner peaked his head around the corner.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing," he said.

"I'm fine, Pete," she said quickly.

"You don't seem like it." After a pause, he added, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course."

"Myka."

She froze at his tone. It was too serious. Much too serious to be like how Pete was normally. Turning around, she noticed that he had moved next to her bedside table. He ran his fingertips along the top, and she watched the little patterns that he made; a circle, then a line, then another circle.

"Something's wrong. You're usually all ready for an artefact hunt. Now, you're just…"

Myka narrowed her eyes at him, and he looked down innocently.

"Just what?" she asked.

"I don't know…sad," he finally admitted. He wouldn't meet her eyes.

She crossed her arms and he looked up at her again with the puppy eyes she hated seeing. It always got her.

"I just…it feels strange. Having something that you grew up with part of this," she admitted, "and it's hurting people. Innocent people."

Pete pressed his lips together and nodded. A second passed. Two seconds. A third.

"I'll…leave you to finish packing. I have to start, anyway," he finally said, and he slipped quietly out of the room, letting the door shut with a soft _click_. Myka sighed heavily. She could tell he wasn't satisfied completely.

Ever since she had started working with him, they had been able to tell certain things about each other. From the way they talked, to the way they carried themselves. Myka could always tell when Pete got one of his 'vibes' now. She still couldn't quite tell the difference between a good or a bad one.

And, as he just demonstrated, he could tell when she's also off. When she's not focusing, or when she's not feeling the best. They had a special connection like that.

Another knock on her door broke through her cloud of thought, and she turned around, thinking Pete was coming in again, but a different face popped up.

"Hey," Agent Steve Jinks greeted, pushing the door open fully and inviting himself in.

"Hey," Myka returned, stuffing a pair of pants into her luggage.

"Not feeling the best, huh?" he said.

She gave him a questioning look. "Did Pete tell you?" she asked.

"Nah. Leena told me…something about your aura being a bit scattered. But Pete walked past, and I asked him about it. He told me it was nothing…but he lied."

She managed a half smile. One of the many handy (and annoying) things was his ability to tell when someone was lying. Of course, this did prove to be very useful in some cases, but personally, it got in the way.

"Oh, it's nothing," she sighed, not meeting his eyes.

"You're lying."

She knew she wasn't going to get away with that.

"I'm just a bit stressed out about this case, that's all," she tried again. That wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the complete truth. He looked at her for a while, then looked down.

"Pete cares about you, Myka," he said softly. She looked up, startled, and met his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, closing her suitcase.

"He doesn't want you to get hurt. He wants you to stay safe," he explained.

She paused. What was the point of him telling me that, she thought.

"Of course. We're a team. We stick out for each other, because that's what they do. It's…it's a partner thing," she said, walking towards the door. She gave another small smile to the agent, and he waved back. Steve listened to her walk down the corridor, wheeling the case behind her. Only then did he allow himself to smile.

"Right. Partner thing," he said, chuckling. And he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well, there's Chapter 2! Thanks to all of those who are following this story, it's rather nice to know that people like my writing. Anyway, sorry if it took a while, had to deal with some stuff, but hopefully I shall be uploading Chapter 3 some time next week! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops. Silly me. Could've sworn I clicked Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 2. Oh well. This is the REAL Chapter 3. Thanks for everyone who informed me of my mistake :)**

* * *

As soon as they touched down in New York, Pete got a vibe. A bad one. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew something was going to happen.

"Pete?" he heard Myka's voice say beside him. She turned to him and he could feel the look of worry reflect off his face and onto hers.

"Vibe?" she asked. She didn't even need to ask; she knew the signs.

"Bad one," he added. Her hand immediately moved to the area where her tesla was.

They started forward, wheeling their suitcases behind them and winding through the busy airport. Pete's bad feeling kept creeping up and up his spine and it wouldn't go away. At one point a person accidentally ran into him and he nearly karate-chopped his neck.

"Pete, now I'm getting a bad feeling," Myka whispered to him.

"It's that strong!" he commented, shuffling uncomfortably. He was so paranoid about something bad happening that he didn't stop at the vending machine and get some food. He just walked straight past it, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Umm…Pete…" Myka said softly.

"What?"

"Look over there…"

Pete followed where her hand was pointing, and saw what she saw. In the middle of the crowd, he spotted a little girl holding a brown toy in her hand, twirling around and around.

"Is she holding the Roo toy?" he whispered.

"I think so. But look at her face. She looks…scared," Myka observed.

She was right, Pete thought. The girl looked terrified. But for some reason, she just kept spinning in circles.

"Do you think she's affected by the artefact?" Pete asked.

"Probably. She's holding it, and when a child holds a doll, they don't usually make that kind of face," Myka said.

"Okay, so we just-"

He was interrupted by the Farnsworth ringing. He quickly bought it out, ignoring the many strange looks people were giving him, and they maneuvered out of the way of people trying to get past.

Myka leaned against him and he pushed the button, which caused Artie's face to appear on the small circle screen.

"Have you arrived yet?" Artie asked immediately.

"Hi to you too," Pete grumbled. Then he said clearly, "we just touched down. We've found the artefact though. A girl is holding it. We think she might be affected."

"Alright, just be careful. Don't let anyone else touch the doll. Call me if you need anything," Artie said, before turning off the machine.

"So, how are we going to tackle this?" Pete asked his partner, who appeared deep in thought.

"What? Why are you asking me?" she sighed.

"Because you're the one with the plans!" he pointed out, shoving the Farnsworth back into his bag. "You're the one whose always got a strategy!"

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "good point. Alright, how about this. One of us will distract the girl. Try and talk to her. Then the other one will snatch the artefact from her and neutralize it. Sounds good?"

"I'll take the neutralizing," Pete stated in agreement.

"Good. Alright. Shall we do this?" Myka asked.

Pete reached into his bag and bought out the can of neutralizing spray and a pair of purple gloves. He rolled the gloves onto his hands, letting go of them with a _snap_.

"We shall," he said. They smiled at each other and then wove back into the crowd, heading for the little girl. He wove through the crowd like a snake, his eyes trained on the girl holding the toy.

Suddenly, someone slammed into Pete, and he stumbled forward, nearly falling onto his face.

"Sorry!" a voice said behind him. "I didn't see you!"

Pete laughed and said, "it's okay," and the man smiled, shooting right past him again. Pete stood up straight and kept heading for the girl when he looked ahead and realized she was gone.

"Myka?" he said, turning around. Where was the girl? And where was his partner?

"Myka!" he repeated, shouting her name. With relief, he saw a flash of her dark hair up ahead and then her face, looking confused. He headed over towards her through everyone's suitcases and feet, and he finally got to her after what seemed like ten minutes.

"Where did she go?" he asked her.

"I don't know. She was right here…and then…" Myka trailed off, looking at the spot which was occupied by the little girl only a few seconds ago. It seemed like she just vanished.

"Could the artefact cause this?" Pete asked, looking around at everyone to see if he could find her.

"I don't know. Artie didn't say anything about that," Myka said. They looked at each other in panic, and realized this mission was going to be a lot harder than they originally thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Warehouse, Claudia was doing inventory. It was unusually quiet today. No artefacts were playing up, or trying to attack her, or anything like that. It was a simple _look, check, move on_ sequence. It was getting boring, but at least it gave her a moment to think.

Jinksy was doing inventory somewhere else in this massive building. She wasn't really surprised that they hadn't run into each other yet. In fact, she would be shocked if they did. There was a tiny chance.

She was lost in thought so much that she realized she had skipped a few artefacts. She retraced her steps and looked at the aisles. There was a blank spot on one of the shelfs. An artefact that was originally there, simply wasn't.

She looked at the label and read it slowly. Silence Whistle. If it was used, then the area it was in would become completely silent. She didn't even bother checking to see who it belonged to.

She got out her Farnsworth and tried to contact Artie when she realized that she couldn't even hear her fingers on the buttons. Narrowing her eyes, she slapped against it, only to get silence.

She tried to say something to herself, but nothing would come out. It was simply like her ears wouldn't work. Probably explained why the Warehouse was so quiet.

She couldn't hear anything, and an artefact that was missing caused silence. Definitely not a coincidink.

* * *

**Thanks all for the reviews and follows! Means a lot! And yes, I did say 'coincidink', but that's what Claudia says, so I'm going with it. I decided to throw in a bit of 'trouble at the Warehouse' just so it doesn't get too boring. Do you guys like where this is going? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean you lost the girl with the artefact?!" Artie growled into the Farnsworth.

"We don't know, Artie. One minute she was there, and the next…she was just gone," Myka said.

He sighed and tried to think. "Alright, just…ask around. Pull anyone who doesn't look like they're in a hurry away and try and ask them a few questions."

"Right. Interview people who are not in a rush in a busy airport. Easy," Pete said, before turning off the Farnsworth.

Artie shook his head and closed the device. He walked towards his desk and put next to his computer when he realized that his computer was flashing.

'ARTEFACT DISTURBANCE' it boldly stated. He looked closer at the computer. It was located right where Claudia was doing inventory. Before he had time to panic, he was running towards the door.

"CLAUDIA!" he shouted, and he burst through the door. He tried calling her name again, but for some reason, there was no sound. He cleared his throat, but still, no noise.

He retraced back a few steps back into his office and yelled her name. It was loud and clear. He walked forward through the door and tried again. No noise. He couldn't even hear his breathing, or his footsteps.

That's when he noticed a red light emitting from the aisles towards his right. A flare. He vaguely remembered Claudia telling him that she would build something to give off a flare if she was in trouble at the Warehouse. He protested, saying that the sudden energy might cause the artefacts to start playing up, but she insisted she could make one that wouldn't.

If he could've made a noise, he would've been grumbling, but he quickly made his way down the stairs and towards the red light hovering above the aisles. As soon as this issue was over, he was going to give her a lecture on disobedience.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you mind-"

The woman strode right past Myka without glancing at her. Unfazed by the rejection, she turned around and tried to get another person's attention, without luck. A few times more, only to get the cold shoulder.

Myka muttered a cuss under her breath and tried again with a young man. He just stared at her, then winked and walked off.

Pete wasn't having much success either. Most people just skirted around him, even if he only took a step forward. He tried as many techniques as possible, from just trying to attract people's attention to subtly walking beside them, only to have them give him a weird look and walk away. After a few minutes, he gave up and wandered back to Myka.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go somewhere else, Myka. We're not gonna get-"

"Wait."

Pete closed his mouth and followed Myka's glance to a man holding a suitcase. He didn't appear to be in a rush, but he was walking towards them, a confused look on his face.

"Reckon he saw something?" Pete said.

"It's worth a shot."

They waited a little bit for him to come closer, and then they intercepted.

"Excuse me, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Myka asked the man. He paused and looked at them quizzically for a few seconds, but he stopped.

"Did you see a little girl here a few minutes ago? Holding a stuffed toy?" Myka dived straight into it.

"I did, but I don't know where she went. Is she your daughter?" he asked, pointing to the agents.

"No! She's not…our daughter," Myka said, glancing at Pete.

"Nopety nope," Pete responded, just as awkwardly as Myka.

"Oh," the man said. "I'm sorry. I thought-"

"Just forget about it," Myka interrupted, pushing along.

"Well. She was there for a while, just spinning round and round. I thought she had lost her parents, from the look on her face, but when I went to find my stuff, she was gone."

"Did you happen to smell any…fudge?" Pete asked, trying to keep a straight face.

The man gave him a weird look. "No. Why?"

"I'm hungry." He deflected embarrassment with a cover up, and the man nodded.

"I'm really craving fudge at the moment. Fudge is really-"

"Pete."

"Sorry."

"Just one last question, if you don't mind," Myka said. "Was she with anyone the first time you saw her? An adult?"

"Nope. The first time I saw her, she was alone. I didn't see any adult come to her."

"Alright. Thank you for your time. Sorry to bother you," she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm in no hurry," the man said, giving her a small smile. Then he continued with his walk and was lost among the bustle of other people.

"How did you know to ask him?" Pete whispered to Myka.

"Didn't you see the look on his face? Obvious confusion, like he'd just seen something…not ordinary."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Plus, I-kinda saw him looking at the girl when I was watching her."

"Knew it couldn't have been that easy."

She gently nudged him and sighed.

"So, now what do we do?" she asked.

"Keep looking around, I guess. But first…"

Pete rubbed his stomach and gave Myka an innocent look.

"Pete, you're always hungry," she pointed out.

"Which means I need to eat!" he stated, and he made his way towards a vending machine through the crowd. After a lot of 'excuse me's', he finally made it and put a few coins into the slots.

"So, should we just keep trying to ask people?" Pete asked when Myka finally caught up to him.

"I don't think so. Not many people are really willing to stop and answer a few questions about a girl they probably didn't notice," she answered.

"So, we just sit back and wait for a miracle?"

"No, we—"

The machine gave a loud clunk which cut off Myka's talking. A bag of potato chips fell out at the bottom and Pete scooped them up.

"Has anyone seen my daughter?!" a voice piped up from somewhere behind them. They gave each other a knowing look and turned around. A woman was standing in the same spot that the girl was standing in, looking around. She had a panicked look on her face, however no one was stopping to talk to her, despite her pleas.

"Sounds suspicious," Myka said.

"Lead the way," Pete said, gesturing her to walk. She nodded, and together they wove back through the crowd again, Pete nearly dropping the bag of chips at least once or twice. They went up slowly to the woman, who was whirling around, tears forming in her eyes.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we couldn't help but notice that you were saying something about your child? A girl?" Myka asked her. She looked shocked, but she sniffed and muttered, "Yes. Light brown hair?" Myka nodded solemnly and Pete continued.

"She was here a minute ago. We're looking for her as well," he said.

"You're looking for _my _daughter?!" The woman asked.

"Yes. We believe that she…has a certain object that we need to obtain," Myka said.

"Excuse me?"

Pete and Myka got out their badges and showed them to the woman.

"Secret Service? Is the president around?" she asked.

"No, we're just…following our job. We work in the…uh… archival section," Pete deflected the question and the woman looked confused.

"You said something about my daughter having a certain object?" she asked.

"Yes. Has she by any chance come across a new…toy, of some sort?"

"Now that you say that, yes. She came to me a few days ago, saying that she had found a toy on the street. It looked like…"

The woman paused, snapping her fingers and closing her eyes like she was trying to remember.

"Like a kangaroo. That's it," she finally answered. Myka and Pete turned to each other, not believing their luck.

"Miss, we're going to need your help on this. What's your name? And your daughter's name?" Pete asked.

The woman swallowed. "Kimberley Sanders. But call me Kim for short. And my daughter is called Isobel," she said.

"Alright, Kim, we're gonna help you get your girl back, but we need your help as well. Start from the top, and tell us the story."

Kim took a deep breath. "Well, Isobel and I were just taking a walk down the streets near our house…"

* * *

**Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing and such! Nothing to say, really, just saying that I will be updating this at least once a week, on probably Sunday's where I am, which is Australia. Since the majority of people who are reading this are in America, it would probably be updated for you late Saturdays. Usually I upload a chapter to each story that I write every week, and I have made a schedule. I am currently writing 3 stories at once! But yeah, thanks again for the favourites, follows, and reviews :]**

**Also, thank you to KJay99 for giving me the idea of putting line breaks between changing story lines. *le facepalm*.**


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like days, Artie finally found Claudia. She was pacing back and forward between two shelves near the Dark Vault, which he didn't want to get any closer to. He was about to shout at her, but then he remembered that it wasn't going to do much good.

When she spotted him, she ran over to him and he saw her mouth moving. Then, she pulled a confused face, and then cringed and slapped her forehead.

She pointed to a spot on the aisles and he walked over. Blinking on the screen were the words 'ARTEFACT REMOVAL'. The Silent Whistle. Artie had bagged this one a while ago, back when he was actually collecting the artefacts, and not taking care of the Warehouse like he does now.

No wonder it's so quiet, he thought. But how did this artefact get off the shelf? And how was it activated?

Trying to refresh his memory, he looked at the screen and tried to read around the bigger words that blocked them. It could be activated as long as a gush of air travelled through it. But where did the gush of air come from?

He looked at Claudia, who was looking down, appearing guilty. He wanted to ask her what she knew about the missing artefact, but considering the situation, it would be quite difficult.

He headed back towards his office, and he grabbed Claudia's arm as he passed her. She looked surprised and she stumbled, but quickly got back to a normal walking pace and followed Artie through the aisles and back to his office.

As soon as he walked through the door, he suddenly realized how fast they were walking. He could now hear himself pant, and he could hear Claudia panting as well.

"Artie, I am so sorry! I have no idea how that—"

"Never mind. Did you see anyone walking around?" he asked quickly.

"No. I was just minding my own business, doing a bit of inventory when I walk past and it's not there!" she cried.

"Claudia—"

"Maybe if I was just a little more careful then this wouldn't have happened—"

"Claudia."

"I should've been more careful!" she said, throwing her arms in the air. "Gah! If only I had noticed it was missing earlier, then—"

"Claudia!"

She jumped at Artie's sudden snap.

"How about we just try and make a plan to find the artefact before you start to lay the blame on yourself?"

She nodded.

"Yes. Good idea. Yep."

"So, did you notice anything strange…"

* * *

"…about the way your daughter was behaving before she picked up the toy?" Myka asked the woman called Kim. They had moved away from the airport and into a local coffee shop, away from people.

"No," Kim said, shaking her head. "Isobel was being her normal, usual cheery self. The only time she started acting weird was just before, in the airport. She was so excited to go on a plane, so she just started spinning around and around, clutching onto the toy. After that…it was like she couldn't hear me. I tried to get her to come, but she wouldn't, so I turn around to get something out of my bag to lure her, but when I turn back, she's gone."

"Was she holding onto the toy for a while?"

"Yes. She hasn't been able to let go of it since she found it."

Kim sniffed, and tried to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"Kim, I know how hard it would be to not know where someone you care about is," she said softly. "But you need to just hope that she is okay. We will find her, I promise."

"Contacted the police," Pete piped up in the corner. "They're going to be trying to find where Isobel has disappeared to."

Kim smiled slightly. "I just want my daughter back. My Isobel."

"And we will do everything you can about that," Myka promised. "But…will you excuse us, for a moment?"

Kim nodded, and Myka got up and walked over to Pete.

"Maybe something about the airport triggered the artefact. Lots of people, or noise…Kim said that she was holding onto it for a long time before it actually activated."

"Hmm."

"What?"

Pete looked up at her. "Sorry…it's just…we've never had a mission before where a little kid has been affected. I don't like this."

"I don't either, Pete. Which is why we need to stop this as soon as possible. We don't want an artefact outbreak."

"Yeah, I know…but what can we do?"

"Follow leads, I guess. But there's one thing that's bothering me…"

"What's that?"

"Artie said that the artefact was just…found. In this city. But then, it appeared on the street where it just happened to be picked up by Isobel. Someone was affected by it before it was found by Kim and Isobel."

It sunk in to Pete. "So…where's the original founder of the artefact?"

Myka pursed her lips. "Maybe we should go to the museum next and find the other half. It might be playing up right now and we just don't know it."

"Good plan. Should we do that now?"

"Worth a shot."

The two agents turned back to Kim, who looked at them with hopeful eyes.

"We've got a new lead. So sorry to leave you, but—"

"It's okay. If it's one step closer to finding Isobel…"

Her mouth tightened and she gathered more water in her eyes. "Just go. I'll call my husband; let him know what's going on."

"Alright. We'll call you if we find anything," Myka said, nodding.

She nodded and mouthed "yep". Together, Pete and Myka walked out together and Pete shut the door with a soft _click_.

"We _need_ to find the Isobel and the artefacts," Pete said.

"And find out who activated it in the first place. This toy's been lost for so many years, after all. What confuses me is that the toys were originally from England. How did the Roo toy end up here if it was lost before the other toys were brought here…"

The agents face turned thoughtful. "Should we call Artie?"

"He's probably wrapped up in his own problems at the moment. If things really get bad, we'll call him."

Myka slowly nodded, but she didn't seem convinced enough.

"We'll find her," Pete said, his voice softer and gentler. "I promise."

She looked up at him with big, wet eyes. "And if we don't?"

"We _will_," he told her, and on an impulse he took her hand. To his surprise, she didn't pull away. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and then he let go. He started walking down the path towards the street, but Myka didn't follow until he reached the front gate. Although she didn't show it, she was secretly wishing that he had held onto her hand longer. Even if it was just a second.

* * *

**I know, I know, getting a bit boring, but I PROMISE the action will start happening soon! One of the agents will get whammied very soon. Anyway, thank you to those who are still reading, and I'll be back next week with a new chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

As Pete and Myka turned the final corner to the museum, Pete got a vibe. He wasn't sure whether it was a good one or a bad one. It seemed like it was both.

"Vibe?" Myka asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah. I can't tell whether it's good or bad," he said. She paused.

"I think I know," Myka said, and Pete looked at her, confused. She pointed towards the museum building. There was an ambulance sitting there, sirens on, as a few doctors ran out of the vehicle and towards the double doors.

Pete looked at Myka, startled, and she quickly drove the car into a near spot. They got out and ran towards the entrance to the building. When they passed the ambulance, a man sidestepped in front of them and caused them to stop.

"Excuse me, who are you?" he asked.

"Agents Bering and Latimer, Secret Service," Myka said immediately, whipping out her badge. The man looked down at it for a few seconds, and then looked back up at Myka.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The missing girl? She was found," he said simply. A wave of relief went over Pete, but Myka didn't seem too happy.

"Why the ambulance?" Myka asked.

The man looked down unhappily. "She was found unconscious on the floor."

Pete's heart sank. "Is she okay?" he asked.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then the medics ran out, wheeling the little girl on a stretcher. They appeared extremely panicked.

"What's going on?" the man asked them, turning his attention towards the girl.

"She's in a coma," one of the medics said. "We need to get her to the hospital, now."

Pete's stomach jolted. She was in a coma? And how did she end up here?

"Where was she found?" Myka asked.

"In the part with the Winnie the Pooh toys. Why?" he asked. Myka was silent, but he got distracted by the other medics with the little girl, and turned away from them.

"Could this be something to do with the other part of the artefact?" Myka whispered to him.

"Possibly. I think we should go have a look," he suggested. They quietly slipped past the medics, who were too busy with the little girl to notice them. They opened the doors and ran inside.

"Wow!" Pete exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in amazement. The building was just as grand on the inside as on the outside. Little things were on show in glass cases, big relics were behind velvet ropes and quite a numerous amount of people were walking between these objects, examining them either with curiosity or complete boredom.

"Come on, Pete," Myka said, and she tugged his sleeve. They began walking around people, trying quickly to get to the place they needed.

"How do you know which way to go?" Pete asked her.

"Following the signs," she responded, and she gave him a dumb look.

"Right…" he said, feeling a bit stupid. They continued to push their way through the crowd of people, muttering a lot of apologies, before they finally got out of the room and had a bit more space to work with. Myka quickly darted around another corner and Pete followed close behind. She worked her way through the rooms, going left, then left, then right, then left again, then finally going straight until they reached the room.

Sitting right in the middle of it was a big stand, with a few stuffed toys sitting on them. The Winnie the Pooh toys. Luckily everyone else seemed to be interested in something else (or they didn't want to walk into a room where they had found an unconscious girl), because the room was empty and no one was around.

Pete suddenly had a vibe again, only this time it was clear that it was a good one. He slowly walked with Myka to the centre of the room and walked around until they found the one they were looking for. Kanga.

"They said they found her here," Myka said, her eyes on the artefact.

"Do you reckon we should take it, just in case?" he asked.

"Probably."

Pete stretched on the purple gloves he had put in his pocket and reached for the Kanga toy.

"Oi! You! Freeze!"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You were just doing inventory, and you thought all was normal, when suddenly you just realized that everything was silent?" Artie asked.

Claudia nodded guiltily, and he sighed.

"Well. How about we just find it, neutralize it before Pete and Myka get back and pretend it never happened," he said.

"Deal. But…where do we start? And how do we communicate if we can't talk once we're down there?" she asked.

Artie turned around in his chair and got out a few sheets of plain paper and a marker.

"We'll write on this. We have to stay close. However, if we do end up separated, then we'll just make our way back to here. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And for the start…"

Artie pondered about this for a moment. The Warehouse was huge. It could be anywhere.

"Maybe we'll start by looking where it originally came from. The shelf you passed. It's possible you might've just knocked it off accidentally when you were walking, and it rolled under the shelves. But we have to look very carefully. We don't want to miss anything important."

Claudia nodded and stood up, brushing off her jeans. She looked out the door towards the masses of shelves and sighed.

"It's funny how in just a few steps, we won't be able to hear anything at all. Even with the door open," she pointed out. Then she looked at Artie. "What happens if I was out there, and you were in here, and you tried to say something?"

"You probably still couldn't hear me," he said.

"Let's see!"

Before Artie could protest, she ran outside and took a step out the door. She turned to Artie and said, "Say something!"

Funny how he could still hear her, Artie thought.

"Go and find the artefact!" he yelled at her. She tapped her foot.

"Did you say it?" she asked. Then she pulled a confused face. "Wait, can you hear me?"

He nodded. "Wow, that's weird," she said. "You can hear me, but I can't hear myself."

She stepped back in and smiled. Artie shook his head and grabbed the paper and pen from the table. Just before he stepped out, he realized Claudia wasn't following. He turned around and saw her panicked face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where's Steve?"

* * *

**And there we have another chapter. Ooooh, two cliffhangers. Not very nice of me. Thanks for all of you for reading, reviewing, and the follows. By the way, this is not set in any particular season, it's just a normal sort of one, so there's not going to be mentions about the Astrolabe or anything tied to any season. Also, I'm on holidays now! Two weeks break! Yay! Means I might get more time to write, but I'm just probably just gonna stick to one chapter a week as I do intend to try and have a life this break *cough*. But yeah, I'll be back next week with another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Put your hands where I can see them and turn around slowly," the voice boomed across the room. Myka looked at her partner, who was frozen where his hands were reaching out for the toy, but he wasn't quite touching it.

"Listen, sir, we can explain. We're Agents Bering and Latimer, Secret Service," she said, flashing her badge. The guard looked at her suspiciously, and then looked down at her belt.

"What's the Secret Service got to do with this?" he asked, his hand with the gun still pointing at Pete. She bit her lip.

"We have direct orders to take this toy as we believe it might be involved in a case we're working on," Myka continued.

"A case?"

"Classified information."

The guards arm wavered and after a few seconds of silence, he finally put it down.

"When do you think you'll return it?" he asked.

Myka paused, but luckily her partner jumped in at that time.

"That depends on how long it takes to solve the case," he said.

The guard sighed and shook his head. Another few seconds passed in silence, and Pete looked at Myka expectantly. She glanced at him, and then back at the guard.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take it," he grumbled, gesturing to the toy. Myka turned to find that Pete had already lifted it from its stand, and he was walking to the door. Myka jogged up to him and whispered thanks, and Pete nodded.

"Should we call Kim?" Pete asked.

"The medic's would've already called her. Maybe we'll call Artie, see if we can make any sense of this," Myka suggested.

Ignoring the strange looks they got from people, they made their way out of the museum and back onto the street, where they got even more stares from people walking by, but they left them alone.

"Whoa!" Pete suddenly exclaimed, and he fumbled the toy. Myka looked at him suspiciously. He was staring at the toy in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"It…this thing, it just vibrated," he explained.

"What?!" she repeated. "Is it doing anything now?"

He held still for a brief moment, but shook his head. "Nope. Nothing."

"Are you sure it moved?" Myka asked.

"I'm sure, Mykes!"

Their walking transitioned into a jog as they neared the car, however Myka was a bit more steady than Pete with her steps. Then again, she wasn't the one holding the dangerous artefact in her hands.

"Shall we call Artie?" Pete asked as soon as they got to the vehicle.

"I'm already getting out the Farnsworth," Myka pointed out, reaching into her pocket. She pushed the button to call him and waited. No one came up on the screen. Puzzled, Myka tried pushing it again, just in case, only to get the same result.

"Pete, nobody's picking up," Myka told him. He narrowed his eyes and took the Farnsworth from her gently. Holding the artefact in one hand and the device in the other, Myka pushed the button to ring. Once again, no one picked up.

"That's odd. Maybe he's really busy with the Warehouse," Pete suggested.

"Let's hope so…"

"Okay, so let's get all the facts straight…"

* * *

Back at the Warehouse, Artie and Claudia were prowling around in the aisles, looking all over for the whistle. Well, Artie was looking for the whistle. Claudia was glancing around, trying to catch of glimpse of Steve as well as looking for the artefact.

The silence was unnatural and completely unnerving. She couldn't even hear herself breathe, or her footsteps. Something could be charging at her right now and she didn't know. Startled by the thought, Claudia whirled around in a panic, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

_Great job, Claudia, _she thought. _Now you're gonna make yourself paranoid for the rest of the time you're gonna be looking for this stupid artefact._

The next ten minutes she spent crawling along the floor, turning her head once every thirty seconds to make sure no artefacts were trying to kill her.

_Nothing but dust, _she said to herself when she got to the end of the aisle. She spotted Artie crossing her path and she gave him the thumbs down. He made a movement that Claudia assumed was a sigh, and then he continued onto the next one.

_Think Claudia, think. When did it suddenly go all silent? Well, it was okay when I started inventory, I was walking with Jinx, then we said goodbye…_

"_I've gotta go this way," Steve told her._

"_Oh, okay. I'll see you later then," she replied. He gave her a smile and made his way down an aisle, and Claudia turned to walk, ran into a shelf…_

_I ran into a shelf! _she suddenly realized. _Maybe it caused a few of the shelves to move, and then the whistle fell off when it jostled…_

She pumped her fist into the air and spun around to run to Artie, only to find that he was too far away. _Oh well, _she thought. _I'll just be around the corner. Nothing's gonna happen. _

She got off the floor and stood up, brushing all the dust that had collected onto her shirt and jeans, and coughed the rest of it up. She walked down the aisle away from Artie and got to the corner, where she remembered to turn left and then right.

_Here's where I knocked the aisle, _she recalled. Her shoulder still hurt from the impact. Smiling, she knelt down and started to search around the shelf, being careful not to touch any artefacts. After a few minutes of searching, she was disappointed to not find it yet, but she was still hopeful. She was still confident in finding it. And when she did, she would give it back to Artie, he'd neutralize it, they would be able to hear again, and then they'd find Jinx.

Unfortunately, after a few more minutes, she still couldn't find it and she was starting to get annoyed. She was so intent in trying to find the artefact that her paranoia melted away and she was only focused on the whistle.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder and a shot of adrenaline kicked in. Jumping, she spun around and tried to attack it, but this thing jumped also and caused her to recoil quickly.

_Thud._

She had hit the shelf behind with her shoulder blades, and before she had time to look, something heavy had landed on her head. Her legs gave way and she had just enough time to scream with pain (although no one could hear) before she hit the floor and sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Sorry about the slight delay, but there is Chapter 7. I've been a bit busy being emotionally drained from the latest episode of Warehouse 13 (don't worry, I won't give away anything for those who haven't seen it) and also the latest episode of Doctor Who. Nah, just kidding, I have been busy. But yeah, once again, sorry for the delay, hope you're still enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites and the views in general. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what we've got so far, is the fact that whoever touches the artefact seems to activate it somehow and then they disappear and then, the person reappears where the second part of the artefact is, but when they activate the first part of the artefact, they seem to go in some form of hallucination. Maybe the artefact—"

"Myka, slow down. There's only so many times you can say 'the artefact' in a sentence," Pete interrupted.

"Right. Sorry," the female agent apologized. She put her fingers to her chin and appeared to be in deep thought.

"Pete, we need to find that first part. The Roo toy. That's the only way we can neutralize it. To put the artefacts together," she said.

"Yeah, but we don't know where it is, and that's gonna make things difficult," Pete pointed out.

"True… maybe…"

Pete looked out the front car window. They hadn't moved from the museum yet, but they weren't in any rush to.

"Maybe the part that we have might give us a hint to which way the artefact is," Pete suggested. Myka looked up at him in hope.

"It's worth a shot," she said.

Pete put on the purple gloves and carefully unzipped the bag. He slowly brought out the Kanga toy with one hand and set it down on the dashboard. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, miraculously, the toys arms lifted and the whole thing rotated around a quarter of a circle. It lifted one arm and then bent forward a little. Then it froze.

"Do you reckon it's telling us that way is where the Roo toy is?" Myka asked Pete, a new form of excitement obvious in her tone of voice.

"We can always try, right? As Artie says—"

"Never rule anything out," they both mimicked. They laughed a little bit together, then Myka started the car and drove in the direction of the way the Kanga toy was pointing.

"Sometimes we get really lucky with these kinds of cases, don't we?" Myka pointed out.

"Extremely lucky. We've both nearly died a number of times," Pete responded, smiling.

"Yeah. Although you did die once…" Myka's trailed off.

"That was ages ago, Mykes. First year we were working at the Warehouse," he said, his voice becoming a bit softer.

"It still feels odd. To think that by a little few seconds is the difference between you sitting here with me in the car or I could be sitting next to a completely different person—"

"Ahh, Myka. You won't get rid of me that easy. Remember what I said? If anything happens to you, I'm usually standing pretty close to you, so it'll probably happen to me too."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you too. We're a team—"

"No! Not in that kind of way. Pete, we're not just co-workers. We're…we're best friends. I care for you, which is why I don't want anything happening to you. Not in a business kind of caring, but a personal kind of caring."

"Has it been anything more than that?"

Myka's mouth suddenly clamped shut and she fixed her eyes on the road. That was the end of that discussion. Confused and a little bit hurt as to why she didn't answer his question, he sat in an uncomfortable silence and decided it was best not to push her.

* * *

When Claudia woke up, she found that she was lying on a comfortable surface, like a bed, or a big cushion. She slowly opened her eyes and found that she was in Artie's office, stretched across the couch. Confused, she tried to sit up, but her head just throbbed again so she lay back down.

Groaning, she tried to remember what had happened. She was looking for the artefact, then something surprised her and then it just went black. Was she knocked out?

She heard footsteps coming, and she immediately reached for her mini tesla that she kept on her, but her worries melted when she say it was just Jinks.

"Hey. Nice to see you awake," he said, giving her a small smile.

"What happened?" she asked.

He put his head down, appearing guilty. "I accidentally startled you when you were looking for something. You hit the shelves and then a heavy box landed on your head."

"So, I was knocked out," she said.

"Yes."

She nodded, relief washing into her. It wasn't an attack. It was just Jinks who had scared her. He stood up and made his way to the couch, where he sat on the very edge and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Do you want me to get you an ice pack?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'll be alright," she said, touched by his offer.

"Alright." He lifted his hand off and gave her another small smile, but it was a sad one.

"One question I have to ask though," he started, "is that when I went into the Warehouse, everything was silent. Do you know…?"

Claudia laughed, which caused her head to give her more pain, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. "Well, the Silent Whistle has been activated and now we're trying to find it," she explained. "We're not having much luck, though."

"Do you need me to help out?" he asked.

"That would be nice," she said, smiling. He smiled back, only this time it was an actual sign of joy, and not a little movement.

"Can you help me up?" she asked.

"Claudia, I don't think it's a—"

"Jinks, seriously. Help me up."

Shaking his head, he grabbed both her wrists and pulled her up into a sitting position. Her head gave her a bit of a dull pain, but nothing more. When she stood up, however, it hurt a bit more. It was now like an annoying ache that pressed at her once every few seconds.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked one final time.

"Yes! I'm sure!" she said, throwing one arm in the air for effect. She wondered for a second why he was being so protective. Then she realized that he was probably taking blame for what happened.

"It wasn't your fault," she blurted out.

"I didn't say anything," he said, confused.

"I know you were still thinking about it," she pointed out, silently scolding herself. He sighed and shook his head.

"Technically it was my fault. If I didn't scare you—"

"Shut up, Jinksy."

She laughed, and after a few seconds, he joined in as well, thankfully. She didn't dislike anything more than seeing grumpy Jinks.

* * *

**I know, I know, I'm at least a week and a bit off. So sorry about that. Hopefully I didn't disappoint many people. That block went on for a bit of a while. Once again, thanks for all the reading, reviewing and stuff. In other news, I have finished one of my other stories that I'm writing, so that means I'm only switching between two! *dances*. So yeah, sorry about the really big delay, you all have permission to call me lazy in a review if you would like to ^-^ anyways, see you (hopefully) next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Pete, it's moved," Myka suddenly said. Pete snapped back to reality and looked away from the side window to look at the dashboard. The Roo toy had moved; now it was pointing towards the left.

"We need to follow it, but I don't know how to get that way when there's no road," the female agent said.

"Maybe just keep going until we find a road? Then make a U-turn and go all the way back?" Pete suggested.

"Possibly. We'll see how we go."

"It's kind of funny, how this toy also points to where to go. Remember the bookend artefacts?"

"Right! Yeah! They also pointed the way to each other!"

"Except I don't think this one makes us switch bodies."

"Yeah…that was pretty terrible."

"That was…bad…"

"Stop looking at them."

"Sorry."

Pete's eyes looked back up to the artefact and he found that it had moved yet again. It was pointing almost straight at him, but a little bit to the left.

"Myka, we really need to go back now," he said, pointing to the toy. She took her eyes off the road for just a second to glance at it, then trained them back and nodded.

"Alright, we'll just find somewhere to turn, and—"

"MYKA!"

The car screeched to a halt and Pete had just enough time to unbuckle himself and yell at Myka to get out before the toy started to glow purple.

"GET OUT!" he screamed again, and he launched himself out of the car. He landed on his knees and scrambled away from the vehicle and braced himself for an explosion. But nothing happened. He slowly turned around and took a few steps back when he saw that the whole car was now filled with the violet light. Then, there was a gentle _boom, _the sound of glass shattering and the car was illuminated in purple.

"What?" he muttered to himself. He narrowed his eyes and cautiously leaned forward towards it.

"Pete? What's going on?" he heard Myka's voice on the other side of the car.

"Myka! You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she sighed, and he saw her head peek around the corner.

"Are you getting a vibe?"

"I…I don't know."

Myka pinched her lips together and quickly scurried over to him. Together, they took three strides back and Myka suddenly grabbed Pete's arm and wobbled. Her hand felt cold and he was startled by the sudden icy feeling on his skin.

"It must be the artefact. No other explanation," he said. Myka nodded next to him and then he felt something even odder. A warm liquid was running down onto his arm…the one Myka had her hand clamped onto.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked, looking up at her. She looked down at her hand firmly clutched onto him and then looked down at her chest. There was a large blood wound forming right in front of him. He could only watch as she pressed her free hand against it and brought it back, her fingers now smeared in blood. She glanced into his eyes and immediately collapsed straight into him.

"Myka!" he exclaimed, catching her before she could fall. Her whole body went limp and his panic levels shot up immediately.

"MYKA!" he called, laying her onto the ground and kneeling next to her. Myka's eyes were closed and she was starting to turn pale. With difficulty, he put his shaking hands near her neck and tried to find her pulse. But he couldn't feel one.

"Myka, please, whatever happened, stay with me," he whispered in her ear, tears now starting to form. How could this have happened? The wound just appeared, without any warning.

"Myka…" he mouthed, the tears now starting to fall down his cheeks. Had he just lost his partner?

"NO!" he screamed, kneeling up and facing the sky. "NOOOO!"

He tried to breathe in, but suddenly he couldn't. There was an invisible force grabbing at his throat, choking away his life. He started writhing; trying to fight, but darkness was consuming him. He might have made a strangled noise, but then his eyes closed and he slowly sagged down into the ground.

"Pete."

His head shot up at the sound of Myka's voice. Disoriented, he opened his eyes and found he was sitting in the car.

"Wha? Myka?" he said.

"Oh good, you're awake. You were talking in your sleep again," she mentioned.

"What? But you…weren't you…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Myka gave him a confused look and glanced back onto the horizon.

Was it a dream? Pete thought. Must've been. Myka dying seemed so real, however when he opened his eyes she was sitting there, driving the car down the road. He tilted his head back and groaned, holding his hand up to forehead. It was hot and his hand was surprisingly cool against it, which gave him some comfort.

"You okay, Pete?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he responded. Shutting his eyes, he tried to forget about the dream and relax. He had a feeling this was gonna be a long drive.

* * *

Back at the Warehouse, Claudia, Steve and Artie were standing in Artie's office. Steve was standing close to Claudia, ready to catch her if she fell. Artie was trying to keep with Jinks and not interrupt as he explained what had happened to the time he was sent off to do inventory to the part where he found Claudia.

"And basically I scared her so much that she jumped and a box landed on her head," he said.

Artie's eyes snapped to Claudia. "And you're sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Positive," she said.

"It was my fault, Artie," Steve intervened.

"Jinksy…" Claudia grumbled, butting her head into his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Claudia—"

"Seriously. Don't worry," she muttered, closing her eyes. She suddenly began to feel dizzy, but Jinks must have felt that and he grabbed around her waist. The feeling of having him to lean on made her feel better.

"We have to find that artefact," Artie said.

"We'll find it. We just have to keep looking," Jinks responded.

"Well, now we have three to look for it. Finding the artefact is our top priority right now."

"Do you have any idea where it could be?"

"I retraced my steps before," Claudia piped up, looking at Artie. "I remember knocking the shelves and I went back to check them out. Maybe we could continue looking there."

"That's a good idea. Claudia, are you sure you're alright to come with us?"

"I'll be fine, Artie."

He nodded and turned around to head out to the Warehouse shelves, Claudia and Jinks following close behind. Before he went out the door, he stopped and turned on his heels.

"Remember, we stick together in there. Okay?" he asked.

"Got it," Jinks said. Claudia nodded. Hopefully she wouldn't get any bad scares again. One was bad enough.

* * *

**Oh geez. I'm so sorry. I really don't has any excuse for my delay apart from the fact that I'm just lazy as hell. Oh bother. Anyway, I have just noticed that I've been accidentally switching from calling Steve 'Jinks' to 'Jinx' and yeah. So sorry about that. One day when I'm actually bothered, I will change that. Maybe. **

**Hope you all have been good! Once again, sorry for the delay. But thank you to all of you who are still reading this. A special thanks to people who have reviewed my story; I didn't think I would really go so far. I've noticed that this fanfiction has nearly 2,000 views! You guys are insane! I will try and update again next week very soon, but please don't get your hopes up because I'm just soooooooooo laaaaaaaaazy. Okay, byebye!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Whoa! Pete! Did you see that?" Myka suddenly asked.

"See what?" Pete responded, suddenly startled at her tone.

"The artefact! It jumped!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean it jumped?"

"As in it jumped! What don't you get about that sentence?"

Pete leaned forward towards the artefact on the dashboard and narrowed his eyes. The artefact was now in the position it was before it starting pointing. However, after a few seconds, it suddenly sprang up and jumped into the air, which caused Pete to recoil back in shock.

"Told you!" Myka said, quickly turning the wheel off the dirt road and parking onto the side.

"What do you think it means?" Pete asked.

"Well, from previous experiences, I'd make an educated guess and say that the artefact is saying that the other part is nearby, Pete!"

Pete felt like Myka had just slapped him in the face with that comment, but he shook it off when he saw Myka getting out of the car and running around the car and up the hill. He looked at the artefact, then back at Myka. Grimacing, he reached for the artefact, but then took his hands back just before he touched it and glared at his partner, who was still making her way up the hill.

"Ugh…MYKA! DO I TAKE THE ARTEFACT?!" Pete yelled.

"YES! JUST DON'T TOUCH IT WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!" she yelled back.

"I KNOW! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!"

Pete quickly stretched on the purple gloves and picked up the artefact. It was humming in his hands and he thought that it might shoot out of his hold and straight into his face, but luckily it didn't. He shut the door with his foot and jogged up the hill to where he could see Myka standing on top, her hands on her hips and staring at a spot that he couldn't see.

"See anything?" Pete yelled.

"Yeah. You might want to take a look at this," she said. Now curious, he quickened his pace into a run and sprinted up the hill. When he got to the top he was out of breath, but he turned to Myka and asked "What's wrong?"

"I think I just found a good spot to look for the artefact," Myka responded.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" he said. She looked at him and pointed to the front. He followed her finger until he saw it.

There was a bit of space just before the hill dropped again, but in that space the air seemed to be twisting around in a spiral shape. Almost like it was being sucked into something, but an invisible something. Or somehow it was pulling itself into an abyss of nothingness.

"Kinda reminds me of how my stomach feels right now," Pete muttered to himself. Then he looked at Myka and asked, "What do we do?"

Before she could answer, there was a brilliant white flash and Pete covered his eyes to stop the glare. He heard a scream and thinking it was Myka, he ran over to where he remembered she was and tackled her away from the light, bringing them both to the ground.

"Pete!" she yelled and there was a sound of glass shattering. Then, suddenly, the light stopped and Pete rolled off Myka.

"What was that?" he asked, opening his eyes and sitting up.

"Oh god, Pete! It was you who tackled me?" she responded, which caught him off guard.

"Yeah…why?" he asked.

"Because…well…I just hoped that it wasn't a random person or something. Plus…you kinda…accidentally…"

"Accidentally what?"

"Let's just say that you might have haphazardly fondled my area of femininity."

Pete could feel his cheeks going bright red and he tried to start apologizing, but Myka (looking equally as embarrassed) brushed him off and looked towards the area which the light came from. Her eyes widened and Pete looked where she was staring. There was a teenage boy lying on the hill, appearing to be unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Pete asked.

"Are you okay?" Myka shouted at him in response. The boy lifted his head in confusion and looked at Myka.

"What? How? I was…just…"

Pete noticed the Roo toy right beside him and he was trying to tell Myka, but she ignored him and ran over to the man. Grumbling, Pete followed her and they both knelt beside the man.

"What? I w…was just in that weird place! How did I end up here?" the boy asked. His eyes were filled with fear and he was quivering slightly.

"The weird place?" Myka asked cautiously.

The boy nodded. He looked around seventeen or eighteen years old. He was slim and pale with dark brown hair that hung in his grey eyes. Kind of reminded Pete of a friend he had back in high school.

"Can you tell us what happened…erm…sorry, I didn't catch your name," Myka asked. The boy nodded. "D-David. And I was just walking around with my friends and I saw this toy and I got curious—"

"Did it look like a kangaroo?" Pete cut in.

"Y-yes. How did you—?"

"Not important."

"I've got it here. Catch!" he said. He picked up the toy and before Pete could react, he threw it at Myka. In a split second, Pete realized what was going to happen, and fear seized him. "NO!" Pete shrieked, and she held up her hands in a natural defence. The toy contacted her palm and suddenly her hand started to glow purple.

"Myka?" Pete muttered. Myka looked at him in shock and then back at David.

"What's going on?! Why's her hand glowing?!" he asked.

She looked around a few times as if she had discovered something. Suddenly she shot up and ran towards the base of the hill.

"MYKA!" Pete shouted, getting up and chasing after her. She didn't appear to hear him. Her whole body was now starting to glow in purple, and Pete tried desperately to catch her. She abruptly stopped in front of him and he skidded to a halt before he could run into her. She suddenly swirled around and looked, panicked, up at the sky.

"Myka! I'm right here!" Pete said. But his words were falling on deaf ears. She turned around a few times, ran a few metres and then finally collapsed onto the ground. He sprinted for her, but she was encased in purple light and she disappeared. She had been taken away by the artefact.

"MYKA! NO!" Pete screamed. He fell onto his knees and clawed desperately on the ground where she was lying, but she had completely vanished. He heard David coming up behind him screaming his confusion in some very violent words. He sank deeper on his knees and felt a big emptiness inside him. He heard footsteps coming and he saw David's figure kneel beside him.

"Please just explain to me what's going on!" David said. Pete looked up at him and saw how lost and confused David looked. Pete took a deep breath in. "Well…basically…we're looking for a toy that looks like a kangaroo. It seems to…do weird stuff, to put it simply," Pete explained as best as he could.

"You mean the toy I threw at her?" David said, looking down and appearing guilty.

"It's okay, man. You didn't know. I'll get her back. We always manage to find each other."

"How are you gonna do that? She disappeared into thin air!"

"Just like you did?"

David faltered. "I…I guess. But I was just walking in the shopping centre at one point and then somehow I ended up in this strange place that looked like it was drawn out. Like…it looked like the…the old animated movie of Winnie the Pooh."

"So you think that's where my partner is right now?" Pete asked.

"I…maybe. If the same thing that happened to me happened to her as well."

Pete got up onto his feet and reached for his Farnsworth before realizing that Myka was the last one to hold it. So there was no help from the Warehouse.

"David…are you sure there's nothing else you want to mention?" Pete asked curiously. "I'm sure."

Pete sighed and stood up. If he was going to get Myka back, he needed to think. He was often told by Myka that "he had a brain, so he needed to use it".

"Alright, let's go back to my car and try and figure something else," Pete suggested.

"The one down there?" David asked, pointing towards the vehicle.

"Yep, that one," Pete confirmed. David started to walk down the hill and Pete followed, only taking a few steps before stopping. He turned up to the sky and scanned the clouds.

"I'll find you, Myka," Pete said. "I will."

And with that, he ran down the hill and joined David in the car.

* * *

**I'm getting really horrible at sticking to deadlines. So let's just forget the 'one chapter a week' deal and I'll just say that I'll be uploading a new chapter whenever I feel like writing. It won't go over 3 weeks per wait, though, I promise. Unless I say so otherwise that I won't be putting up a chapter because of a certain reason.**

**Anyways, this story is possibly nearing to a close. It's nice to know that people are still reading and appreciating it though! Makes me feel really good ^-^ so yeah, nothing really new to report. Other than I'm doing a writing elective for next years school electives and I'll probably learn how to write better than I do now. Uhmm...yeah. That's it. Alright, catch you all in the next chapter~**


	11. Chapter 11

Almost as soon as they walked out of the office, Claudia was getting frustrated about the silence again. Although she works in a job with paranormal events happening everywhere, the mute was unnatural and it made her scared. She had been trapped inside a hotel with doors leading to random rooms, nearly unintentionally killed herself trying to bring her brother back and

However, she could see Artie and Steve up ahead, and that made her a bit more comfortable. Knowing that there were two other people experiencing the same terror as she.

Artie turned a corner and continued down another row of artefacts with Steve and Claudia right behind. Steve turned around and Claudia gave him a small smile. He gave her a smile back and whirled back to the front. It seemed to her that he was just checking to see if she was still behind or if she was okay.

She lifted a finger to her head and pressed against the back of it. It was still sore but at least she wasn't dizzy or falling over anymore. She didn't need to randomly collapse whilst they were walking through the Warehouse. They wouldn't hear and then they'd walk on without helping her. And then she'd be alone again.

Suddenly Steve jumped and rushed forward, sprinting down the aisle. Artie looked back at Claudia, apparently just as confused as she was. Then she and him jogged towards where Steve was heading. They watched as he ran forward a few more metres and finally came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the pathway, causing Claudia to canoe into Artie.

Steve slowly knelt down and pointed towards the left. Artie and Claudia followed the direction. A silver whistle was peeking just out from underneath the shelves.

_That must be it! _Claudia thought to herself. _But how did it get all the way over here? _She crawled a little further until she was right behind Steve. He turned around, gesturing towards the artefact. Claudia nodded and tapped his pocket.

She watched as Steve carefully put on the purple gloves he kept in his pocket, then reached out and put his fingers around the whistle. Almost immediately, the whistle jumped out of his hands and Steve recoiled, landing on Claudia.

He mouthed an apology, but she just smiled and shook her head. Then, she noticed the whistle vibrating and suddenly it launched itself towards Steve. She tackled him out of the way just in time. The artefact hit the back shelf and just before it dropped on the floor, Artie dived for it and caught it in the neutralizing bag. Claudia turned away and covered Steve's eyes before it flashed, and she could see the light through her closed eyelids. After a second, she heard the machines in the Warehouse again. She heard herself and the others panting and she could hear the rustle of the bag.

She could hear again.

"Well, thank god that's over," Claudia said, sliding off Steve.

"Yep. Help me up, would you?" Artie asked. Claudia laughed and she stood up with Steve. Then they both grabbed Artie's arm and pulled him off the floor, brushing themselves off afterwards.

"Well, now that the situation is taken care of, let's put this back where it belongs and rid ourselves of the sight of it," Artie suggested.

"Sounds great to me," Steve said, chuckling.

"As long as I don't have to see that thing for a long time, I'm cool," Claudia responded, smiling at the other two agents.

"Well it's been snagged and bagged, so let's go tag it and continue with our usual routine. I expect you two to be more efficient when doing inventory!" Artie said, and he began to walk away.

"Artie! Seriously? Don't we get a break for artefact disturbance or something?" Claudia complained, jogging to catch up to him. Steve just watched the two arguing and laughed to himself. Maybe he could use that whistle once in a while to not have to listen to the arguments.

* * *

"Alright, so you TOUCHED the artefact, then you ended up in a strange world, and then after what seemed like a few hours you ended up on that hill right there?" Pete said, pointing out the window.

"That's right," David said. Pete sighed and stared at the artefact. They could only be neutralized if they found the other part, but now it was taken away by Myka and she was gone. Probably off in that strange world, like David described. Except he had no idea of what was going to happen to her whilst she was there. Hopefully she'll turn out fine, like David did. But she could land anywhere in the world.

There needed to be some sort of connection. Something related to the toys that caused them to land where they were. But Pete just couldn't figure out what.

Deciding to give in and hope that Artie would pick up this time, he got out his Farnsworth, ignored the strange look that David gave him and called Artie. It rang once, twice, a third time before Artie finally picked up.

"Pete! How's everything going? Have you got the artefacts?" Artie asked immediately.

"I've got one part of it, but the other one I haven't got," Pete responded solemnly.

"Well, keep going at it. Where's Myka?" Artie asked. Pete was silent and Artie realized almost immediately.

"Oh. Oh, I see," Artie muttered. "She's with the other part, isn't she?" he asked.

Pete nodded and swallowed a lump that was gathering in his throat.

"Well…what information have you got so far?"

"I know that whenever you touch the first artefact it puts you into some form of hallucination, which is what happened to Myka. Then she literally vanished. She vanished, Artie. And then my friend David here who was affected said something about being trapped inside a world which is like the animation movie of Winnie The Pooh. Then you get dumped in a place that seems random but I have a feeling that it's not so random," Pete explained.

"The little girl that was whammied was affected in an airport, and she was found in the museum where it originally came from. Then, it teleported away and landed in a supermarket, where David was affected. And somehow he ended up here. Myka was affected here before the artefact could teleport. I need to know where it'll end up."

"David, have you ever been to this hill before?" Artie asked, raising his voice a little. David seemed startled that he was being talked to now, but he responded.

"Yeah. When I was a kid, my dad took me here at least once a month to have a picnic. Some of the best days of my life," David admitted, a little sadly.

Something inside Pete clicked. He quickly got out his phone and opened up his messages. He had been texting Kim and asking her more questions about how her daughter was going, but something about what David said seemed very familiar. He quickly scrolled through until he found one that stood out and smacked him in the face.

'_I took my daughter to that museum a lot when she was younger. She really loved it, but now because of school and work she doesn't get that much time'._

"Pete, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Artie said.

"Yeah! I think I've figured it out. Kim said her daughter used to love going to the museum but she couldn't go anymore. Then David said he loved coming here as a kid. Maybe the artefact is somehow using that to put them here. Like they're taking them back to their favourite places as a kid," Pete said.

Artie stared at Pete for a few seconds before a smile lit up on his face and Pete grinned.

"You did it! You figured it out! So, we need to find out what's a special childhood place for Myka! Then we'll find her and the artefact!" Artie exclaimed.

"The bookstore where her parents work! That's gotta be it!" Pete said, almost jumping with excitement. "It can't be anywhere else!"

"It's either there or somewhere close, Pete. Get there as fast as you can. Good luck!" Artie said, before ending the call. Still smiling, Pete put away his Farnsworth and started the car.

"Where are we going now?" David asked.

"Colorado Springs!" Pete yelled, and the engine started. Without a seconds hesitation, he pushed his foot onto the pedal and the car jolted forward, taking off down the road and muffling the sounds of David's screams and Pete's whoops of delight.

* * *

**And would you look at that! Another chapter done. Sorry if this one seems rushed, it's because I have to go to bed now because of school tomorrow D: but hope you all still enjoyed it. Who guessed that it was going to be Myka who was whammied? Did you think it was Pete? Haha! Well, I actually kind of managed to keep on track with this chapter, so be thankful. Nothing new, I guess. I have exams tomorrow but I guess you guys don't really want to know about them :P well I hope you all are doing fine, and once again, thanks for the reads/reviews/favourites/follows!**


	12. Chapter 12

Almost as soon as the car stopped, Pete flew out of the car, taking a neutralizer bag and some gloves that nearly fell out of his pocket and the artefact. Swerving around the people walking by, he ran as fast as he could up to the door of the bookshop.

"Pete! Slow down!" he heard David call from behind him.

Pete took no notice of him and proceeded to knock on the door as loud as he could. Almost a few seconds later, it opened to reveal Myka's mother, Jeannie…he was lucky to remember her name.

"Pete! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here? Is Myka with you?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Uhmm…about that…" Pete started. She understood almost immediately. Her shoulders sagged and the smile faded from her face quickly.

"She was affected by an artefact, but we have reasons to believe that she'll be here soon," Pete explained.

"An artefact?" Jeannie asked.

"Yup. A Winnie the Pooh one. It takes you to an animated version of the Winnie the Pooh tales and then it drops you back at a spot which has some sort of connection to you as a child."

"Ahh. So you came here, naturally."

"Yup."

"Well, come inside then. We'll have to explain to her father what's going on," she said, waving her hand. Then she looked past Pete again and seemed to notice David only just then.

"Who's this?" she asked politely.

"Well, this is David. He was affected by the artefact that Myka was…"

"Oh. Oh right, yes. Please, come in."

She held the door open a little wider and Pete and David slipped into the bookstore. He noticed it hadn't changed much in the past few months; it still had that same dusty, old style that Pete knew Myka loved. It just made him even more certain that Myka would turn up here.

"Hey…Pete!" he heard a voice say from in front of him. He craned his neck around the corner of a shelf and saw Myka's dad, Warren, sitting in a big armchair with a book sitting in his lap.

"Hello!" Pete greeted, giving him a little wave.

"Since you're here, Myka must be here! Where is she?" he asked excitedly. Pete ducked his head and Jeannie cleared her throat.

"Oh, no…please don't tell me…"

"She was affected by…by…umm…one of the things you were affected by," she explained. Pete could almost hear the disappointment and sorrow leach out of Warren. He was scared to look up.

"So, why are you here?" Warren asked bluntly.

"Well, the artefact is designed to bring you to a place which has something to do with your past," Pete said, "and I have a feeling that she's gonna end up here."

"Who's the kid behind you?"

Before Pete could answer, he noticed a bright light emitting from the window behind him. He turned around and squinted, and he felt…something. Pete had a good vibe.

"I think…" he started, but then the light flashed even brighter and Pete covered his eyes. When it died down, he looked and saw a figure floating by the window. Myka.

"MYKES!" he screamed, and he bolted down towards the front door, closely followed by David, Jeannie and Warren, who flew out of his seat. He threw the front door open and ran to the side. Myka was lying on the ground, her eyes closed.

"Oh god," he heard David mutter, and Pete threw himself to her side, picking her up in his arms and whispering her name.

"Myka…Myka…can you hear me? Myka!" he said, shaking her. He heard Jeannie gasp in shock, but he kept his eyes on his partner.

"Myka…come on…wake up!" he insisted. With shaking hands, he rested his fingers on her neck and tried to get a pulse. It took a few times, but eventually he got one, beating evenly and slowly.

"Myka…I know you can hear me. Come on, just need to open your eyes!" he said loudly, holding onto her a little more tightly. He felt relief wash over him as he saw her eyes flutter open, her stare turning to him.

"Pete…?" she muttered weakly.

"It's okay. You're safe," he sighed.

"The…the artefact…"

With a shock, he quickly grabbed the Roo toy before it could disappear and brought out the Kanga toy. He placed them next to each other and watched. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then the toys turned and faced each other, and held up their palms. Pete moved back a little and encouraged the others to do so as the two artefacts began to glow bright yellow and then the light exploded and cascaded rays everywhere. Sparks flew for a few seconds and Pete once again covered his eyes.

Suddenly the light stopped, and Pete opened his eyes. There were now two artefacts standing next to each other, looking as innocent as two toys could ever look.

"It's over," Pete muttered.

"Pete…" he heard Myka say softly. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice barely audible. Then her eyes closed and her body became limp. She had passed out.

Pete looked up at the others. David, Jeannie and Warren were all standing there, looking exhausted but relieved.

"It's over," Pete repeated, so now everyone could hear.

* * *

"Did you get the artefacts?" Artie asked Pete over the Farnsworth.

"Yep. Snagged and bagged. Just need to tag it and we're done," Pete exclaimed.

"How's Myka?"

"She's okay. Resting up in hospital. Although I'll doubt she'll be able to walk for a few days. We'll spend a few days here."

"Ahh yes. Good."

"Um…Artie?" Pete asked.

"Yes?"

"Is there any particular reason why you weren't answering your Farnsworth?"

Artie swallowed a lump that gathered in his throat. "Well, we had a bit of artefact trouble. It's fine now, though."

"Are Claudia and Jinks okay?"

"Yep. Fine as well. Although Jinks might have accidentally scared her and knocked her out. I'll tell you the full story when you get back from Colorado Springs."

"Looking forward to it."

Artie hung up and smiled to himself. The artefacts were bagged, and the agents were fine. Nothing to worry about.

He heard voices coming down the stairs and he turned back to his computer, making himself appear busy. The voices became louder and he could now understand that they were arguing about something.

Well, at least he hoped there was nothing to worry about.

Claudia and Jinks finally got to his room and seemed to be in argument about the dog, Trailer.

"Artie! Could you please tell Claudia that it's her time to feed him, and not mine?" Jinks argued.

"No! I fed him yesterday!" Claudia rebutted. "It's your turn!"

"What? I fed him yesterday!" Jinks complained.

"Enough!" Artie demanded, and the agents both shut their mouths.

"You're both wrong. I fed the dog yesterday, because both of you forgot to feed him!" he said.

Claudia and Jinks both said nothing. "One of you, feed him in about ten minutes!"

"I'll do it," Claudia said grumpily, and she slowly walked away. Then she stopped, retraced her steps and turned to Artie.

"Did Pete and Myka get the artefacts?" she asked.

"Yes, they did. Although Myka's going to be in hospital for a few days, since she was affected badly. They'll be back in a few days," Artie explained. Claudia breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Jinks asked.

"Simple. More inventory. And remember to feed the dog," he grumbled, turning back to his computer.

"Really, Artie? More inventory?!" Claudia complained.

"Haven't we had enough already to last us… I don't know…a week?" Jinks joined in.

"I know! It's unfair!"

"I'd much rather do chores now."

Claudia and Jinks proceeded to walk away from Artie discussing all the things they would rather do. _Well, that was easy, _he thought. Now he had more time to himself. Enjoying the peace and quiet.

Well, while it lasted.

* * *

**So…the artefacts are neutralized, and all the chaos is over. The last few chapters will probably just be a wind down, set in the hospital with Pete and Myka, and then the very last one with them back at the Warehouse. I'll be posting one, maybe two more. And also with the dog, I can't remember what gender it was but I have a 'vibe' it was male, but I could very much be wrong. Please correct me if I am. Thank you all so much for the views, reviewing, favourites and follows, like always. See ya next week!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Come on, Myka. Wake up. I'm waiting. Please, _Pete thought. He was sitting on a chair next to Myka's hospital bed. His partner was unconscious, her head propped up and her body hardly moving. The doctor had instructed him to wait near her as she would come around any second.

_I hope I didn't take this long when I was shoved out of the truck. Oh dammit, I probably was. This is her getting back—_

He heard the sound of Myka breath heavily next to him and he looked up quickly. She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes. She still looked exhausted, even though she had been out for nearly a whole day now.

"Hey, Mykes," Pete said softly.

"Hi," she said, her voice weak. "Did you get the artefact?"

"Sure did," Pete stated, holding a bag up so she could see. She smiled and nodded as best as she could.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Pete. What about you?"

"Me? I'm not the one who got zapped by an artefact!" he exclaimed.

"You reckon that not being affected by an artefact is gonna make you one hundred percent?"

"It'll make you one hundred percent not affected."

"Pete."

He flinched at her sharp tone. "Okay, I was worried. So what. You'd be worried for me if I was affected," he explained.

"Of course I would. We're partners."

He smiled and looked down. "You scared me there, Mykes. You know. Disappearing and whatnot."

"Well, sorry about that. Couldn't help it."

"What was it like? The place, I mean. Were you in it?"

"I was. It was like…I was walking about in a cartoon. Like a green screen was all around me somehow but I knew it wasn't. I knew I didn't belong there but somehow it felt…amazing to be there."

Pete was silent and after a few seconds, Myka continued. "I mean, I was frightened, obviously. Being whisked away to a place that I didn't even know. But…ugh. I can't explain it, Pete."

He nodded like he understood, but instead he was just filled with more questions. It wasn't the time to interview Myka. He'll ask her when they're on the plane back to South Dakota.

"Umm…Pete…this doesn't look like the hospital near the Warehouse…" Myka piped up.

"We're in Colorado Springs, Myka."

"What?"

She sat up quickly which caused her to slowly lean back against her pillow, but she still managed to keep her face in a state of confusion.

"The toy brought you here. I worked it out," Pete said, giving her a small smile.

"How did you…how did you know?"

"Well, I figured out that the toy brings you to a place that you loved at childhood…so I had a vibe that it would bring you here. It was the first place I thought of."

Myka gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"It's what partners do."

The door opened and Pete saw Myka's parents standing with a doctor in the doorway. They both sighed and rushed in, greeting her at the side of her bed which gave Pete an opportunity to quietly step away. She needed time with her parents before they headed back off, and he needed air and a moment to think. So without anyone noticing, he slipped out of the room, out of the building and he went for a walk.

* * *

A few days later, Myka was saying goodbye to her parents and they were just about to board the plane when Myka stopped him from going up the stairs.

"Where did you disappear off to before? When I was still in hospital?" she asked.

"Oh…nowhere. I just went for a walk," he explained, and he turned around again.

"Pete," Myka said, grabbing his arm. "Ever since the end of this case, you've been evasive. What's going on?"

_It's nothing, just the fact that I had a feeling I would lose you this time, _he thought. But he hesitated.

"Pete, you can tell me anything," she continued.

"I know, Mykes. It's just…what would've happened if I lost you this time? If you had actually been so affected you were gone for good?"

"We've been through this—"

"I know, Myka! But this time, we came close. I came close to…to losing you, and I don't want that. What would I do?"

She looked down. "Pete...we've both nearly been killed by artefacts before. On a numerous amount of times. But we survived. We're standing here, right now. And we've survived. And sure, maybe one day one of us will lose the other. But we need to expect that. It's a job requirement."

"It would be hard," he muttered.

"It would be. But remember, I'm usually standing within a couple feet of you, so whatever happens to you would probably happen to me too."

"Right. Yeah," Pete said, smiling at the memory of him saying that to her.

"See?" she asked, grinning with him. "We'll be fine. In the meantime, we've got each other. We're a team. We're partners. And we're best friends."

"A team…" Pete repeated.

"Y-yeah?" Myka stuttered, confused.

"Teams usually have names, don't they?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Myka said, walking quickly onto the plane. Pete followed her, chiming all kinds of cheesy names that he could come up with.

"Team Larring? No. Team Bertimer? Nope. Mykete. Uh-uh. Team Pyka."

His eyes lit up at the last suggestion. "Team Pyka! That sounds good! Don't you agree?"

"I'm not listening!" she shouted back, blocking her ears.

"Oh, come on Myka! It sounds good! It rolls off the tongue easily! Speaking of rolling off the tongue easily, I feel like marshmallows."

"Pete, you always feel like food. And you know why? Because you're always hungry!" Myka exclaimed, stepping onto the plane.

"You've worked with me for what, three years, and you still haven't learnt that?"

"Oh, trust me. I knew that."

"Well then you shouldn't really complain!"

Myka rolled her eyes and made her way down the plane, listening to all the babble that Pete could muster. She sat down in an empty spot and Pete sat down right next to her, somehow still talking about food. She sighed and leaned back against her chair. It was going to be a long flight back.

* * *

**Well…that's it. That's the end! *cries*. I just wanted to say thank you all so much for 'journeying' with me on this great adventure with my fanfiction. This is the first series I've ever published on this website so it means a lot! I'm really happy with how the story went, and I hope you guys are too. I would like to say a special thank you to the users Freewing Alchemist and snoble24 for the messages and the lovely comments about this. It's what makes it worthwhile. And thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It honestly made me really happy.**

**Anyway, I have also started writing a new novel on my Wattpad account. It's kind of a fanfiction in a weird way. It's basically me re-writing 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' but with a dark twist. My Wattpad account is the same username as my account. I hope you all can go read that.**

**Once again, thank you all so much for everything. It was you guys that made it worthwhile. I'll definitely be writing more WH13 fanfiction in the future because of you all. Merry Christmas everyone, and have a happy new year! :)**


End file.
